${4} \div {4} =$
If we split ${4}$ circles into $4$ equal rows, how many circles are in each row? ${4}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{1}}$ ${3}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{2}}$ ${2}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{3}}$ ${1}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{4}}$ ${4} \div {4} = {1}$